Power Rangers: Solar Guardians (ON HIATUS)
by Trey-El
Summary: With the Milky Way Galaxy under control by the villainous Black Hole, a them of Rangers must unite on the last free planet and save their galaxy once and for all.
1. Where No Team Has Gone Before

_Solar Guardians 3×01: Where No Team Has Gone Before_

 **Heeeyyyyyyy, what's going on homies and homettes; This is Trey-El here hitting y'all with yet another story about Power Rangers, in fact, this is the fifth (well, technically sixth but Dino Adventure no longer exists) story but is the third in a series. That is because Nexus Beasts, Map Hunters, and now this one are in the same universe. Gamer Clan is in it's own so forget the Nexus Beasts shout out in the first chapter and is as standalone as Jungle Spirits, as it is a collaboration with LuckyLeoRed and aren't my own characters. Another thing to understand is this: Solar Guardians takes place in the future so no Nexus Beasts or Map Hunters crossovers unless time travel happens and this story most likely will not have that so yeah, no crossover is planned at this point. Also, if you need an example for what this story is going to be like, imagine Uchu Sentai Kyuranger mixed with Guardians of the Galaxy. If you don't know what Kyuranger is or what it is about, I won't say it here so that you can see it yourself and enjoy or hate it. As for the Guardians of the Galaxy bit, it's going to be very obvious from the beginning of the story and almost blatant. So going into this, Earth will not really be a thing, it will be in the beginning but Earth, if at all, will be barely talked about or remembered simply because there are so many space themed Power Rangers where Earth is very involved and I want this story to be about space and how bad this issue stretches. What issue you may ask, well, that will be answered within the story itself. With all that out of the way, lets see our characters for this story.**

 **CHARACTERS**

Dominic Robinson

Kozav

Nukkia

Commander Khyph

Alda

JaRar

Meratara

S.R.F Sentries

Quasar

Vre

Kror

Zra

Vap

Vloma

Huntara

Rovers

 **No Colors yet because I want there to be some kind of guessing. Yes it's probably obvious who's a ranger based on my listing quirks but I believe the colors might be a bit more of a guess. For all y'all know, it could be a team of pink, green, and black so yeah.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Power Rangers brand, only the characters in this story.**

 **So, without further delay, Let's Read Y'all!**

* * *

 _Cincinnati, Ohio; Earth, 2045_

"You know Dominic, up there in space, there are aliens of some kind. I'd like to imagine that they are as interested in us as we are in them, just as afraid and willing to learn about who we are and what we can do."

8 year old Dominic Robinson stood with his father in front of Mirror Lake in Eden Park, the two looking at the sky in wonder. Dominic's dad was an astronaut who landed on the moon beside his best friend, the two claiming to have seen an alien on the moon that ran off after seeing them watching it. Ever since coming home, Mr. Robinson had been telling his son about space and its mysteries, most of the conversations being about aliens and what they may feel about humans: fear, integument, need for knowledge of the race. These are words that Dominic did not understand, but rung in his head over and over every time he was around his father. There were events, plays, and trophies that only Dominic's mom was there for. Dominic understood why however; he and his mom were seemingly the first to know about another mission into space, just to see if aliens existed and see if Mr. Robinson could bring back any samples for experimental reasons. This may mean that Mr. Robinson could never see his son again. Ever since this, Mr. Robinson has been spending more time with his son and the family than ever before. On one hand, Dominic loved to hang out with his dad; after all, they barely do anything outside of the house. On the other hand, however, he knew that his dad wouldn't have been doing this if he knew he would come back for sure.

"Dad, do you think I will ever meet aliens?", Dominic asked his father.

Mr. Robinson looked to his son, "I'm not sure Dom, it's an unsure thing if I will ever get evidence for aliens. Everyone has told me that I could have been seeing things, and I can't but that out of the realm of possibilities.", he told him.

Dominic looked out into the lake, "Dad, if you come back, will you come to my shows and everything?", Dominic asked.

His father shut his eyes and then looked to his son again, "Listen Dominic, I know my job has made me miss a lot of the things you've done that only your mom has been there for. I'll make you a promise, if I am able to come back home, I'll be there more often and do better. Deal?", the elder Robinson asked.

Dominic looked at his dad and smiled, "Deal."

* * *

A few days later, it was the launch date for the new space ship N.A.S.A made, the SS Excalibur. The mission was to travel around space until one of two things happened: the astronauts found alien life or they couldn't in the area of their solar system and then traveled to other solar systems to find life there. Dominic and Mrs. Robinson stood in the first row of the crowd that was cut off by steel barriers as N.A.S.A readied the launch. Dominic looked into the sky and saw a weirdly shaped shadow slowly drifting across it.

Mrs. Robinson looked at her son, "Dominic look, it's Daddy.", she told the 8 year old.

Dominic looked ahead to see his father walking over to them. He had on a white spacesuit that looked like slim armor and had his helmet under his arm with a smile across his face. He stopped in front of them and gave his wife a kiss before getting down to Dominic's level and grasping the kid's shoulder.

"This is it Dom. I'm going to be honest, I'm not sure if I'll be back. I promise I'll send you videos of the mission whenever I can and I have something Id like to give you.", he said before pulling a pendant out of his helmet and handing it to Dominic, "My father gave this to me. It's a tiny solar system that has been in our family for generations, your grandpa even told me it contains great power that will one day save the universe. I want you to have it to remember me by in case, well, you know."

Dominic nodded and then put the pendent on, "I now you'll be back dad, and I'll be here to take care of mom while you're out there.", Dominic said with a smile.

Mr. Robinson hugged his family with tears in his eyes, "I love you guys so much. Never forget that. I'll be back soon.", he said, pulling away from the hug and waving to his family before walking off towards the ship. Minutes later, the ship was ready for launch and the thrusters made audible revving noise. Dominic looked at the rocket before turning his eyes skyward; the shadow he saw was getting bigger and bigger as if it was coming towards the ground. Everything around him faded as he focused on the shadow, which began to look like an actual object as a lime green light shined bright in front of it. Dominic ripped his eyes from it to see the shuttle lift off and begin to fly upward. While everyone was cheering around him, Dominic had a look of terror as a beam then protruded from the green light and hit his dad's shuttle. At first, the shuttle shook violently and then stopped in midair before exploding in a fiery ball. The crowd then started to scream in terror as the shadow came into view, revealing a gigantic space ship that fired smaller ones that could fit about two standard sized adults. The smaller ships then began to fire on the crowd, scattering them.

"Dad!", Dominic screamed as he saw a seemingly human body fall to the ground. His mother tried to take him and run, but Dominic slipped out and ran towards his father; the crowd then swallowed his mother and cut the two off from each other. Dominic made his way to the body, which was in an astronaut suit. The astronaut took off his helmet, Mr. Robinson being the space adventurer. Dominic began to cry and ran to his father's side. Mr. Robinson looked at his son and, despite all that just happened, smiled at him. He slowly reached his hand up and ruffled his son's hair before closing his eyes, his hand falling limply to the ground. Dominic began to cry and cradled his father's body as a shadow approached the two. Dominic looked up to see a being dressed in copper colored armor that was fused with silver pieces. It's arms were bare, showing grey skin and over its eyes was a pair of black goggles with shining red lenses. Dominic yelled at the alien with tears running down his cheeks and then wailed on the extra-terrestrial.

"Give me my Daddy back!", the child yelled as he continued to hit the creature.

The Alien looked down at the boy, who finally stopped his assault, and let out and angry growl before backhanding the child. Dominic soared past his father's body and then landed on his back hardly, knocking the wind out of him. Dominic began to pass out as the armored alien walked over and put him over its shoulder.

* * *

 _Space; Milky Way Galaxy, 2058_

Dominic, now older, awoke and stared at the ceiling while fidgeting with the pendant his dad gave him before he was abducted. His role on the ship was minuscule; he was a simple janitor for the ship most of the time and he hated it horribly. How did he go from being in his safe and comfy home to sleeping on a mat? He could't even imagine what life on Earth was like, and, he was growing too attached to the ship he vowed for years to escape from. He then realized he had no fond memories of the ship; his main memory was being strapped to a lab table and experimented on for the Black Hole to see what makes a human and the limits of one. Through all the bone breaks and rigorous tasks the had Dominic do, he assumed they found humans fragile enough to simply be a janitor; however, they took time to train him in fighting as the forces of the Black Hole was spread across the galaxy by this point. Dominic heard tales of the Planet Cieter, the only planet to ever repel the Black Hole's advance.

' _God I wish I was there._ ', Dominic thought to himself.

The brown haired and grey clad male picked up a mop and a bucket full of some kind of liquid.

"I still wish I knew what this was.", Dominic said to himself, staring at the bucket.

Dominic walked with the cleaning utensils into a prison block, looking at all the aliens behind bars.

"Hey, what's up terran? You counting down to the day I can get you?", a monster said from beyond the bars Dominic was in front of.

"Creeper, you and I both know that the Black Hole will never let you go. That's probably the only thing I'll thank them for.", the human shot back.

"Except for me? Right Dommie?", a feminine voice then said.

Dominic turned to her cell and looked the female alien in the eyes. She looked like a wolf with yellow eyes, short and stubby ears, short grey hair that lined her face and covered the rest of her body. She also had clawed hands and was wearing brown armor on her torso, hips, thighs, shins, and feet. She was standing up against the cell door, her hands wrapped around the bar as she forced her head to wedge in a slot between the bars.

Dominic tapped the handle of the mop against his palm before walking over to her cell, "Listen, Huntara, you're a nice girl and all; but, I have no desire to even like you as an acquaintance.", he said with an honest gaze.

Huntara then reached her hand out and caressed the left side of Dominic's face, "It's ok honey, I know you don't want the others to be jealous.", she told the terran in front of her.

Dominic pulled away from her hand and shook his head as he was suddenly tossed into another cell door. As blood dripped down his lip, Dominic looked up to his attacker; they had grey skin, red eyes, and black dreads. The alien was wearing a brown robe with black pants and boots.

"Isn't there something you are supposed to be doing, Terran?", he asked mockingly, arms crossed along his back.

Dominic sat up, "I don't know Sonav, isn't there something you are supposed to be doing? Or is your lack of importance finally dawning on Quasar's head?", He said to his attacker.

Sonav smiled, "I believe what you mean to ask is that, have the Black Hole figured how unimportant you are? I can't wait for the day when they realize they don't need you; because then, I will be able to finish you off like the pest you are.", the alien told his human victim.

Dominic rose to his feet, "Don't hold your breath, I'm going to figure a way out of here.", Dominic told Sonav, who got closer to him.

"Last time someone in your bloodline figured something out, it was your father. We both know how that played out, don't we?", Sonav stated, backing away from Dominic.

Dominic then shot up and punched Sonav in the face with all the force he could muster.

Sonav stumbled back and held his jaw with a smile, "Okay Terran, let's do this.", he said.

Dominic roughly wiped the blood from his bottom lip and got into the fighting stance that the Black Hole had taught him. He wanted nothing more then Sonav dead in that moment, and now, he was going to make that dream a reality. Sonav stalked Dominic in a circle before lunging in and punching Dominic square in the face. Dominic fell to his hands and knees for a second in order to recollect himself before rising and cracking his neck, getting back into his own fighting stance. When Sonav lunged again, Dominic side stepped the alien, tripping him and then hitting him in the gut with his knee. As Sonav tried to get his breath back, Dominic flipped him on his back and began to wail on the Airian's face. However, it seemed that the more punches that went Sonav's way, the less it effected the other worldly being. After a few more punches, Sonav launched Dominic off of him by kicking the human in the chest. Dominic flew across the hall into another cell door, slumping into a seating position. Sonav ran up and kicked Dominic in the face, knocking the human down before then kicking him over and over.

Dominic protected himself from the kicks the best he could and he formulated what to do next. When the next kick came towards Dominic, he grabbed Sonav's leg and wrenched it to the side, taking the alien off his feet. When the Airian fell, Dominic mounted him and began to repeatedly punch Sonav in the face. Sonav began to laugh as Dominic continued to punch him, throwing the human off at the moment. Dominic was then grabbed out off nowhere by four Rovers, who were all exactly like the alien who took Dominic away from earth. A fifth one stepped in front of Dominic and backhanded him twice before grabbing the human's neck and pulling his face into its knee. Blood sprouted from Dominic's nose as Sonav got to his feet, still laughing as he made his way over.

Sonav grabbed Dominic's face roughly, "You see pest? No matter what you do, I always win.", he said before hitting Dominic in the stomach.

Dominic fell to the floor while he cradled his stomach, coughing as he did so. The Rovers left the area, but Sonav walked over to the bucket that Dominic got the cleaning liquid from ad picked it up. He walked back over to the injured Dominic and then dumped the full bucket of liquid on him before throwing the empty bucket at him.

Sonav smiled, "Now, get to cleaning Terran.", Sonav said before walking off.

The prisoners nearby all laughed as Dominic painfully rolled onto his back. Dominic laid there, looking up at the ceiling before passing out to the pain.

* * *

Dominic awoke in a bright room, finding his attempts to move painfully impossible. He turned his head to look towards the left, seeing 5 figures standing there while looking at him. they were all grey skinned and Dominic knew them as high level Black Hole members. To the left stood Vre, Quasar's right hand man. He was known as a great warrior in his own right, being a gladiator on the planet Airia before the Black Hole was formed 24 years ago. He wore golden armor based on an terran gladiator, including a helmet that had red fur on the top; he also had a broad sword strapped to his hip with a black rusted handle. To his left was the mad scientist, Kror. His job in the Black Hole was to create more Rovers for the villainous faction to use throughout the galaxy. He was dressed in a ripped lab coat. a black body suit, dark red gloves and similarly colored boots, and had goggles similar to the Rovers. His hair was slicked back and a glossy black color. Next to the scientist stood Zra, the Black Hole's resident doctor. She had fiery red hair that sharply contrasted her outfit; which was simply a white doctor's coat, teal shirt and pants, black shoes, and a silver stethoscope around her neck.

The other two didn't have a role that was important, they were just twins. Their names were Vap and Vloma, and they looked like inverted versions of each other; everything that was on the left side of Vloma's bronze armor was on the right side of Vap's. Even their small battle axes followed the trend as well as their brown hair somewhat. Vloma's was draped to the left and was long as Vap's draped to the right but was short. Dominic looked at them one by one before drifting back to the approaching Zra.

"So, am I good to go?", Dominic asked Zra, who didn't answer at first

Vre then spoke up, "You are fine terran. My ally here doesn't want to speak to you because you seem to be here every single week."

Dominic shrugged, "Well, what can you do? After all,you don't exactly have another janitor to use.", he said.

Zra then angrily backhanded Dominic, "I continue to waste my medicine on you. I could be using it for a warrior like Vre, but here I am trying to cure you; a pathetic, weak excuse for a species.", she explained, throwing Dominic off of the operating table, "Leave us, now!"

Dominic sprinted out of the room and then ducked behind a corner; sitting on the floor.

Dominic then sighed, "Dad, what do I do?", he asked a loud.

Suddenly, a piece of the decrepit ceiling fell nearby. Realizing that he would get in trouble for not doing his job as a janitor, Dominic got to his feet and walked over to the piece before picking it up. When he looked forward, Dominic saw a door that he recognized; the main deck and control room. The only people in there were Rovers, who were only powerful when packed together, and one button Dominic realized he needed to get to; the distress signal. His plan was simple, go into the weapons closet, get a blaster from there, comeback and then defeat the Rovers before he could press the button. He also knew that the security cameras were in there as well, and he needed to take those out as well if he wanted a chance to escape from the ship. Dominic entered the prison hall again, being sure to avoid Sonav, and reclaimed his janitor bucket and mop. He filled the bucket with more of the cleaning liquid that now reeked from his clothes, using the pretense of cleaning to get past the Rovers who were watching the halls. When Dominic reached the weapons closet, which was part of his cleaning schedule, he looked around without moving her head to much to make sure there were no Rovers around. Entering the closet, Dominic was conscious of the camera that was aimed at his back and made sure his back was blocking the cam's view.

He picked up the mop and began to clean the floor, making sure to stealthily grab one of the blasters on the shelf as he bent over to inspect his cleaning job. Dominic needed to make sure that his cleaning was the same as always; spotless. Deciding that he did a good enough job, he put the gun in one of his pockets and then placed the mop back in the bucket. He then had one final part of his plan; and, it was going to be a difficult one. Dominic entered the door to the control room and took one look at the admittedly impressive design of the room. The front under the windshield held the long console that spread the entire wall, seeing the distress signal button on the very left side. On the way there, Dominic would have to pass a plug that kept the security cams running. Dominic began to clean the room, making his way to the plug at his usual pace; also making sure no one was paying attention to him. He then bent over to clean the floor underneath the plug and used his other hand to unplug the security systems slightly, not letting it fall out, to have it simply be loose enough to rest in the slot. He did this so that if one of the Rovers looked at the plug, it would seem like the plug was still in the slot right. The security cams shut down, causing about 75% of the Rovers in the room; thinking that the plug was still in right. All that was left were the Rovers at the front console, and some at a wall panel that held status reports about the ship.

Recognizing that those few would ruin his escape plan, Dominic put his blaster in silencer mode and shot the 3 Rovers, keeping them from going to the Rovers that left to check the power source for the ship. Dominic then took the long handle of his mop and knocked it against the heads of the Rovers on the control panel,knocking them all down before pressing the distress signal button. Dominic knew that the signal would get back to Airia eventually, but he had also heard that the Cietians put out troops to monitor space and takeout Black Hole ships; Dominic was hoping the signal reached one of them first. Dominic then dropped his mop and ran out of the control room, hearing the Rovers begin to yell as they got back up. He got to the room that held the escape pods and locked the door before he entered the closest pod. Aside from fight training, Dominic was also trained to use the escape pods, which also doubled as the armada ships of the Black Hole. Best thing about this ship was that it only had 10 escape pods, so as long as Dominic had enough time, he can search for any Cietian ship. He also knew there was a planet nearby and if anything, he could land on it since it was a desert planet. As he prepared the pod for launch, Dominic heard pounding on the metal door that began to dent it.

"Terran! Get out of there before I come and get you!", Dominic heard Sonav say from outside.

Dominic knew he didn't have much time; from the force of the punches that Sonav was throwing, the door was going to open to save itself from destruction. Dominic flipped a switch and the pod cover began to lower over him as the door began to open. When the door partially opened, a Rover shot at the pod and nearly hit Dominic but the blast hit the pod cover instead. The pod cover locked into place and the pod was dropped from the ship, Dominic watching as Rovers boared the other pods near him. He let the pod drop as the desert planet came into view above and the other pods from the back. Dominic watched the other pods race down towards him and suddenly pulled up, using guns in the front of the pod to start shooting at them.

"Sorry, but I'm not going back.", the terran prisoner said as he gunned down one of the pods and blew it up.

A huge firefight then ensued, Dominic avoiding blasts from his enemies as they did the same to his blasts. Dominic jerked his pod to the left roughly, making the vehicle go in a circle while shooting at the pods that held Rovers around him, managing to make them back off seemingly. Dominic looked at the pods, confused, before something hit his pod's thrusters. The system management screen flashed and showed Dominic that the thrusters had come clean off, leaving Dominic to drift through space in his pod. As the pod spun, another pod ran into Dominic's own at full speed and caused Dominic to hit his head on the pod cover. Dominic's eyes traveled as his own ears rang and he felt the pod began to fall, seeing that he was now closer to the planet.

' _Is this it? Dying on my first time out of that ship in years?_ ', Dominic thought to himself before lights hit his eyes, making him squint as the pod fell faster.

Dominic's mind began to get clear again, seeing that he was close to the surface of the Desert Planet. He looked around and saw a red lever on the left side of the seat and pulled it, metal clamps latching on to Dominic as the back support of the seat disconnected from the actual seat. The pod cover flew off and Dominic was launched into the planet's surface, getting some sand like material splattered across his clothes and skin. The pod crashed and exploded as Dominic rolled on the ground, destroying the jet pack attached to him. When he finally stopped rolling, Dominic spit some sand out of his mouth before standing up and looking around.

"Well, I'm going to be tasting sand for weeks.", he said to himself before looking to the sky.

All of a sudden, a blue beam struck the groumd in front of Dominic and knocked him off of his feet. He landed on his back and saw the other escape pods incoming at a high speed, racing towards the ground below. When the pods reached the ground, Dominic rose to his feet and didn't bother to even run. Strength in numbers or not, these aliens weren't going to take Dominic back without a fight. The Rovers exited there pods with their guns raised and began to walk towards Dominic when a shadow came over them. Dominic looked up at the figure that casted the shadow: some kind of battleship with a red center, yellow cannons with silver pieces on the front, and silver thrusters with blue on the sides. Dominic didn't know what it was; he knew it wasn't a ship from the Black Hole's fleet, but, he also didn't know if it was an ally to him or not. Miniature cannons swiveled out from the bottom of the main cannons and shot at the Rovers, answering Dominic's question. As the Rovers regrouped from the attack, the ship lowered to the ground and hovered slightly above it.

In between the cannons was a yellow pentagon like piece had its own cockpit. The thrusters looked like a pair of pants with a blue center that sat on two blue rectangles that had half of a pentagon on the front of each of them. Dominic watched the ship as it landed on the planet's surface and two people jumped out, landing in a crouch. Their suits had gold around the cuffs of the gloves and boots as well as around the neckline. They also had gold on the soles of their boots. The person on the right was a female; her suit was colored blue everywhere except the legs, arms, belt, center of her chest, and the neck. A blue skirt rested over her thighs and had a gold trim around its helm while the belt was mostly black with white, star like shapes on it. On her chest was a black v shape with a white outline that blended into the arms. This part had the white stars but the top row of stars were multicolored and a golden sun in the center of the v shape. The person on the left was shorter and was apparently male from the lack of a skirt. His suit was yellow instead of blue, and his legs were also yellow instead of white. They both had a silver wrist strapped device on their left wrist that held a device that looked like a miniature solar system with the ring around it being colored like the suit of the person wearing it.

Their helmets were also similar: black visors with gold lining around them, lights above the visors, and another set of visors on the forehead that looked like the windshield of a shuttle from Earth. The shuttle windows were a darker blue with black and dark grey around every window.

"Why are there Power Rangers In Space?", Dominic asked a loud, not really looking for an answer.

"Civilian, please enter the ship.", the yellow ranger said to Dominic.

"Why should I?", the human asked back.

The yellow ranger slouched and put his head down, "That's usually all I need to say.", he said sadly.

Dominic looked at the yellow ranger with a confused expression as the blue ranger walked up to him, "Listen mister, we need you to get it the ship. We'll handle these goons, right Kozav?", she asked.

Kozav nodded and summoned a double bladed yellow ax weapon, "Let's do this!", he said excitedly.

Dominic looked at the blue ranger and then ran towards the ship as the blue ranger summoned two blue blasters. The two got into fighting stances as the Rovers ran at them for an attack. Kozav rolled into the fight and hit a Rover with a roundhouse kick, his ax rested on his shoulders. He used his right foot to propel himself off of a Rover and sliced another one with his ax before he pulled a handle from his back and latched it on the back of his ax, turning it into a crossbow like weapon.

"Listen, I don't want to do this to you guys. How about you guys just give up?", Kozav asked with nervous chuckle.

The Rovers looked to each other for a second before shooting at Kozav, the yellow ranger running to the right. Kozav shot at the Rovers as they shot back at him, dodging the ammo that was sent his way. Kozav jumped and shot the Rovers one by one until they were on their backs. He didn't see the Rover behind him until he turned, cowering but holding his weapon up. When he looked up, Kozav saw the blue ranger holding a Rover in a headlock with her gun raised. The Rover was on the ground with a burn mark on its back.

"Nice Nukkia!", Kozav said with a thumbs up.

"Hey, someone has to keep an eye out for you.", Nukkia said before throwing the Rover she had in a lock behind herself.

Kozav looked on for a second before turning around, being hit by a bolt and sent to his back. Nukkia saw Rovers begin to advance towards Kozav and ran over, "Hey, unfair! Leave him alone!", she yelled as she made her way over and kicked the Rovers away, shooting some at close range. She turned to Kozav and got to his level, "You alright Koz?", she asked in a concerned tone.

Kozav held his chest, "Yea, just my pride is in pain.", he told her.

Nukkia chuckled, "Alright prideful one, how about we finish these chumps off?", she asked.

Kozav got to his feet, "Yeah, let's do it!", he exclaimed.

Nukkia attached her two blasters to the barrels on the top of Kozav's ax, her blasters becoming bigger barrels for the weapon. Nukkia held the weapon with her left hand with Kozav lending support by holding the front of the weapon up. Nukkia took one look at the Rovers and pulled the trigger, sending a blast into them and causing a big explosion. While they celebrated, the didn't notice that one of the Rovers survived and ran off. The alien then ran into Dominic, who was watching the fight from the ship.

"So, where are you going exactly?", he asked, getting closer to the now retreating Rover.

As they got face to face, the yellow ax hit the Rover and made it explosion, blasting Dominic back. Dominic's eyes went wide as the two rangers ran up to him and got on their knees next to him. They took the solar system devices out of their morphers and their suits disappeared. Kozav had light brown skin, black hair with golden tips, and black irises. His outfit was made of a black shirt, dark grey joggers, yellow combat boots, and a grey jacket with a logo that said 'S.R.F' on the upper left while the upper right and right sleeve was yellow. Nukkia had fair skin, indigo colored eyes with flecks of light blue in them, and short hair that was hazel with blue streaks in it and draped to the left side of her face. She had a jacket like Kozav's, but her's was grey and blue instead of the yellow. Under that was a blue sweater, dark leggings, a dark blue skirt, and black boots. They both had a look of worry on their face.

"Oh my gosh, listen. I am so sorry man, I was just trying to get the Rover and I didn't see you there.", Kozav spit out.

"Kozav, calm down. Are you ok, um...", Nukkia looked at Dominic's badge on his left peck, "0016?", she asked.

Dominic groaned, "It's Dominic lady.", he said, "Yes, I'm alright. Who are you two exactly?"

"I'm Nukkia and he's Kozav.", Nukkia stated, "We're taking you back to our base."

Dominic was helped up, "I'm fine. I can find my way.", he told the two, who put his arms around their shoulders.

"Tell that to The Black Hole. I won't let you die just because you want to be macho.", Nukkia told him.

The three entered the ship, Kozav in the very front while Nukkia and Dominic went to the back. The ship lifted off of the ground and sped off into space while Nukkia checked Dominic for any injures on the surface.

A scanner hovered over Dominic's body, "I told you lady, I am just fine!", he exclaimed.

Nukkia raised an eyebrow, "Just because you feel fine doesn't mean you are. I take my job seriously, and right now, my job is to make sure you are actually fine.", she told him.

Dominic shook his head, "Whatever. Who are you guys anyway? Never seen any uniforms like yours.", the human asked.

"Well Dominic, me and Kozav are soldiers. Well, kinda; we go around the galaxy one bit at a time to either liberate planets or people like you who are under the Black Hole's influence.", Nukkia stated.

"That's great but, where do you two come from?", Dominic responded.

"Depends, do you mean our home planet or where we get our orders? Me and Kozav are two different species, but we left our planets.", Nukkia revealed.

"Well, where do you get your orders from?", Dominic then asked.

"The free planet of Cieter.", Nukkia said simply.

Dominic's eyes went wide, "That planet is really free? No catch?", he asked her.

"None other then outsiders eyes. That's where we are taking you.", Nukkia told him with a smirk. "So where are you from exactly?"

Dominic relaxed, "Earth. Strictly human in a universe full of people who aren't.", he told her.

Nukkia looked at him, "Humans don't have a strong endurance compared to aliens. We need to get you to our base quicker.", She said.

Dominic rolled his eyes and started to say, "Listen lady-",

"Nukkia. I know what you're going to say, 'I'm fine!', but listen; you need to get rid of this tough guy stuff because I don't need anyone's death on my conscious.", she cut in.

Dominic looked off as Nukkia went over to a radio. He looked over to her, "Hey, Nukkia?"

The woman turned, "Yeah?"

"Thanks. There I said it.", Dominic said before laying flat on his back.

Nukkia smiled, "That's all I wanted.", she said before sticking her tongue out at Dominic.

Dominic rolled his eyes but smirked besides himself.

* * *

Vre, Kror, Zra, Vap, and Vloma walked into a building on the planet Airia, holding their heads down slightly.

As the five walked down a corridor, Zra spoke first, "Told you that human was a lost cause."

Vre turned, "Yes, because it wasn't annoying the first 999 times you said it before.", he told her.

Zra's hair began to light up, "Your attitude isn't annoying either blockhead!", she yelled towards the warrior, who turned back to her.

"How hard is it to say my actual name? It isn't blockhead fire girl. I wonder how you are competent enough to be a doctor at times.", Vre stated.

Zra's eye twitched before she slapped Vre in the face. As Vloma held Zra back, Vre stood straight and began to draw his sword before he was restrained by Vap.

"Listen Vre, we already are going to be in hot water with the big guy.", Vap said.

"Why make it worse?", Vloma then asked.

"We can do this one of two ways: either you two could stop acting like a pair of two year olds and displine yourselves, or I could do it for you.", Kror told the two.

Vre and Zra stopped struggling against their allies, the two walking up to Kror, who din't even flinch ant their furry.

"Who are you to tell us what to do?", Vre asked.

"And who are you to threaten us?', Zra asked as well.

Kror put on a smug smirk, "Only the smartest man under Quasar. You two aren't on my level to even approach me.", he said before stepping in-between the two villains and then walking away.

The other four reluctantly followed him into a room that looked like a gigantic version of the prisoner ship's control room. In the center stood Quasar himself with his arms locked behind his back. The Black Hole's leader was wearing a black robe with gold lining around the end of it, dark grey pants, black boots. and golden forearm armor. He seemingly had grey muscles that laid underneath translucent tan skin, red irises, and long black hair that look dried out and waved through the wind.

Kror stepped forward with a smile, "Sir, I believe Vre and Zra have something they want to tell you.", he said.

Vre and Zra shot glares at Kror as Quasar turned to them, "What is it you two? More complaints about Kror's cocky attitude?", he asked.

Zra looked away, "No sir, something worse. I'll let Vre explain it to you.", she stated, backing away.

Vre turned to her, "At least you learned my name.", he told her before turning back to Quasar, "Sir, the human on our prisoner ship staged an escape. We would of caught him, but the pesky Cietian Elite stopped the Rovers from recollecting him."

Quasar covered his mouth with his hand, "What should be our next move?", he asked them.

Kror spoke, "Sir, we should find the human and take him back. I would bring up the fact that under you, I am the smartest."

Sonav then stepped in with Huntara, "Do not listen to this fool sir. He may have brains, but he does not have the humility of a warrior.", he said, dragging Huntara in front of Quasar, "My suggestion is that we do find the human,but we must terminate him. Just taking him back will not discourage him. As much as I may hate that sack of human garbage; I must admit that his will is stronger then ours."

Quasar nodded, "How do we do this plan of yours to find the human?", he asked Sonav.

Sonav smiled and presented Huntara,"Huntara here has the ability to smell across the galaxy for any scent. We send her with weaponry and Rovers and she will get the human.", he said, proudly bowing afterwards.

Quasar turned to Huntara, "If you bring this human back to us, I will make sure you will be freed and exempt from prosocution. Do you accept?', the king asked her.

"But sir, you can't expect this beast to-", Kror began to say.

"Unless you have a better idea Kror, shut your damn mouth and look past your pride! Now Huntara, do you accept?", Quasar asked again.

Huntara looked around for a bit before turning back to Quasar, "Yes sir."

* * *

Dominic slept on his back as the two aliens he met continued to steer the ship towards the planet Cieter. Nukkia sat by his side, keeping an eye out for any problems she would need to look out for.

"You know you can sleep right? He'll be fine.", Kozav said through the radio.

Nukkia rubbed her eyes and grabbed it, "I can't take any chances Kozav. I know you're worried, but I'll be okay.", she told her partner.

"Alright, just don't stress yourself.", Kozav said, the radio shutting off.

Nukkia put up the radio before Dominic began to violently shake on the bed.

Nukkia ran over and grabbed Dominic's shoulders, "Hey, hey Dominic? Just calm down, I'll help if I can just...find something.", she told the sleeping human.

Nukkia grabbed a syringe off of the wall and loaded it with some kind of fluid. She checked it for air bubbles and went to inject Dominic, but the he swung a fist at her. Nukkia dodged and then grabbed it, looking at Dominic. He hand tears in his eyes while an angry expression lined his face.

Nukkia looked at him, "Are you okay Dominic?", she whispered.

Dominic took his fist from her hand and sat up,turning away as Nukkia stared at him, "Answer me. Please?", she questioned.

When Dominic said nothing, Nukkia sat next to him and placed her hand on his left shoulder. Dominic turned to Nukkia, looking at her worried expression with her eyes pleading to him.

Dominic took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "Just a nightmare, nothing for almost hitting you,", he told her.

Nukkia smirked, "Water under the bridge.", she then frowned, "What was the nightmare about?"

After Dominic turned to her, the ship suddenly knocked them to the floor.

As Dominic held his head, Nukkia ran to the radio; "Kozav, what's happening?", she asked.

"Black Hole ships on our 6! I'm going to land on the nearby planet so that we can fight. I mean if it's okay with you because I don't really know protocols because I'm too young-", Kozav began to say.

"It's okay Kozav, just land and we'll take them out.", Nukkia told him.

"Aye aye captain! Landing!", the yellow ranger then exclaimed.

Nukkia put the radio back on the wall and walked over to her jacket before grabbing a silver case, "Okay Dom, here's the plan: you need to protect this case while me and Kozav fight the Rovers. If we loose, sit in the cockpit and push the auto pilot; it'll take you back to Cieter at top speed. Got it?", she said before she donned her jacket and began to walk, giving Dominic a random blaster.

"Wait, how do I know where the auto pilot is? Why did you call me by my nickname from when I was a kid?", he asked.

Nukkia turned, "I trust you to figure it out. As to how I knew your nickname, you talk in your sleep.", the blue ranger told him before walking off.

Dominic chuckled and then went after her. The two got into Kozav's cockpit, looking out of the windshield as Rover ships landed in front of their own.

"So, what are we going to do Nukkia?", Kozav asked his blue teammate.

Nukkia watched the Rovers pack out of their ships, "Well, let's go."

Dominic went to speak, but he saw Huntara and pointed at her, "She's my admirer! She can smell things across the universe apparently.", Dominic stated.

Kozav and Nukkia looked at each other, "That is a weak ability.", they both said.

Dominic rolled his eyes, "I never said she was a warrior. Now, go out there.", he told them.

The two got up and left, leaving Dominic to sit in the main seat. The two heroes ran outside to meet the Rovers and Huntara, standing between the force and the ship.

"Move aside you two. I only want my precious Dommie.", Huntara.

"You're not going to take him. He might be injured and you do't seem like his type anyway.", Nukkia told her.

"Who are you? His wannabe girlfriend?", Huntara shot back.

"I'm his caretaker, not a lover. Besides, he's more like a responsibility to me and my friend here.", Nukkia then stated.

"Yeah! I mean, you're not exactly ugly, but you can't have Dominic!", Kozav told Huntara before he and Nukkia pulled out their solar system like objects.

"Solar Spinners Engage!", the two said, pressing the buttons on top of the objects.

They then plugged the Solar Spinner into their wrist devices.

 **==S.R.F. MORPHERS ON!==**

They then pressed the button on the top of the spinners again.

 **==SOLAR MORPH!==**

Kozav and Nukkia put their left arms out to the side, bringing them back towards themselves with three fingers on their right hands rested on the rings of the Solar Spinners.

"Solar Spin!", the two screamed, spinning the rings with their fingers. A yellow ring appeared around Kozav as a blue one spun around Nukkia.

 **==REVOLUTION!==**

The yellow ring shrunk and slammed into Kozav, creating his ranger suit.

 **==YELLOW 2!==**

The blue ring shrunk and slammed into Nukkia, creating her ranger suit.

 **==BLUE 3!==**

Dominic watched from the cockpit, exclaiming, "Damn that was cool!"

Nukkia and Kozav summoned weapons similar to the blaster Nukkia handed Dominic and then ran towards the Black Hole's soldiers. Kozav rolled across the ground and then shot at the Rovers, sending them to the ground. He shot up and knocked a Rover's weapon away with his foot before using the barrel of his blaster to lift it up and pulled the trigger, propelling the Airian into the air.

"Have a nice flight!", Kozav yelled after him. The remaining Rovers ran over to him, "Oh, you guys wanna fly too? Sorry, the plane is full."

Kozav held the trigger on his blaster, charging the barrel with yellow energy.

The Rovers then ran at the yellow ranger, who said, "Bye bye!", before releasing the trigger and the energy towards the Rovers, who exploded soon after.

As Kozav celebrated, he was grabbed by Huntara and thrown to the ground.

"Just hand over Dommie and we'll be out of your hair.", Huntara told him.

Kozav struggled to rise, "Well, you could say please; even if we won't hand him over.", he said before running at Huntara.

Nukkia spun past a Rover and then shot it in the back, quickly engaging another one. She hit the grunt in the gut with her knee, bending it over before looking towards the ship. Dominic gave her a thumbs up and Nukkia did the same to him, throwing the Rover in her grasp to the ground hard. She shot another one behind her without looking, Dominic rolling his eyes.

"Showoff.", Dominic said to himself.

Nukkia continued to shoot Rovers left and right before holding the trigger on her blaster and charging up blue energy.

"Solar Storm!", she yelled before releasing the trigger and hitting the Rovers with a blue blast, destroying them.

Nukkia spun her gun until she was knocked over by a body. When she raised her head, she saw Kozav next to her and Huntara walking towards them. Huntara looked at the ship and saw Dominic.

"I'll be right with you Dommie! You'll be safe soon!". she yelled to him.

Kozav and Nukkia then got up, "He's safe with us.", Nukkia said.

"We promised to protect all living beings!", Kozav exclaimed.

"And you're not taking him without a fight!", Nukkia then told Huntara, she and Kozav summoning their individual weapons.

Huntara scoffed, "He's not your responsibility.", she stated.

The two then got into fighting stances with Nukkia saying, "He is now!", before they ran at the monster.

Huntara pulled a sword out and blocked Kozav's swinging axe, pushing the ranger onto his back before stomping in his chest. Nukkia shot at Huntara, who quickly dodged the bolts and was knocked away. Kozav pushed the foot off of his chest and rolled onto his feet, hitting Huntara's armor with his axe blade. The attack had no effect and Huntara threw Kozav into Nukkia again, making them both fall. Huntara charged the blade of her sword with magenta colored energy and then sent a slash at the two rangers; an explosion then rocked the area, Nukkia and Kozav dropping to the ground in pain. Dominic's eyes went wide as he watched Huntara stalked the two and continued to attack them.

Dominic slammed the briefcase on the dashboard, "There must be something in this thing. A weapon, a collapsible robot, something.", he said to himself.

When he opened the case, Dominic saw 6 objects: 3 S.R.F Morphers, a Red Solar Spinner, a Green Spinner, and a Pink Spinner. He took one of the morphers and the red solar spinner before hiding the case and running out of the ship.

Huntara began to laugh at the rangers until she heard, "Enough!"

Huntara then saw Dominic stop in front of the Rangers, "Dommie! Have you come to your senses and want to come with me?", she asked.

Dominic placed the morpher on his wrist, a strap forming around it, "Not going with you. I'm with these guys now.", he said.

Dominic activated the Solar Spinner and plugged it into the morpher.

 **==S.R.F. MORPHER ON!==**

He then pressed the button on top of the spinner.

 **==SOLAR MORPH!==**

Dominic then spun the solar spinner with his fingers, a red ring revolving around him.

 **==REVOLUTION!==**

The ring slammed into Dominic's body, creating a red version of Kozav's suit with a new visor.

 **==RED 1!==**

Dominic then looked at his suit, "This is awesome! I'm the red ranger!"

"I don't care if you were the pink one, you are coming back with me!", Huntara yelled at Dominic.

Dominic loosened himself up, "Not happening!", he exclaimed before running at Huntara.

Dominic ran up to Huntara and struck her in the stomach, knocking the monster back. Huntara slammed onto her back as Dominic stood up straight again, summoning a sword with a long grey gun barrel in the middle of the silver blade with a red hand guard and a black handle. Dominic ran in again as Huntara got to her feet, slicing her with the blade of his sword. Kozav and Nukkia got to their feet and grabbed their own weapons from the floor.

"Let's give him a hand Kozav!", Nukkia commanded.

"Aye Aye!", Kozav responded before they ran into battle.

Dominic swung his sword again, but this time Huntara caught it and swung the ranger around. Dominic struggled to pull his weapon loose, but then suddenly stopped, leaving Huntara to stare at him confusingly. Kozav then struck Huntara across the back with his axe before Nukkia then shot the monster in the back. As Huntara rolled on the ground, the rangers stood next to each other in a line.

Huntara rose to her feet, "Who do you three think you are?", she asked her adversaries.

Nukkia put her left arm out, "Elite 3! Solar Blue!"

Kozav put his right arm out, "Elite 2! Solar Yellow!"

Dominic looked at the two in confusion before putting his right arm straight up, "Then that leaves me. Elite 1! Solar Red!", he stated.

"Elite Guardians of the universe!", Kozav and Nukkia yelled.

"Power Rangers Solar Guardians!", Dominic then shouted, and explosion happening behind the three.

Kozav turned to Dominic and said, "You know, Solar Guardians has a ring to it! I love it!"

"So do I. I need to know though; what exactly is a Power Ranger?", Nukkia asked.

"Later, we got to end this. How about we combine our weapons? Like you two do?", Dominic responded.

Kozav shrugged with Nukkia and the two put their weapons together, handing the weapon to Dominic. He looked around and shrugged, putting the sword on top of the weapon which plugged into it.

"Okay, let's end this!", Dominic exclaimed, aiming the cannon at Huntara with Kozav and Nukkia supporting the front of the weapon.

Huntara rolled her eyes before running towards the rangers, Dominic pulling the trigger and sending a blast into Huntara. When the dust cleared, Huntara was nowhere in sight, the rangers celebrating their victory.

Nukkia tapped Dom's shoulder, "Not bad for a first morph.", she told him.

Kozav hopped back and forth, "Yeah, it was awesome! Does this mean you are a part of the team now?", he asked.

Dominic looked at the morpher on his left wrist, "Well, I'm in it now, aren't I?", Dominic stated.

Nukkia put her arm around Dominic's shoulders and pulled him into a hug, "Cool. Now, what's a Power Ranger?"

* * *

 **Okay so that's it. This is the longest opening chapter to any story of my stories and the longest chapter period. I think this new style I'm writing in is just making me write longer chapter. So this new style was a result of two people: a close friend of mine and Ranger Red 2.3 and honestly, I do like this style more then just filling in paragraphs. But here's the thing, this was written after the next Map Hunters chapter was written with my old style, so when that comes out, understand that the way I'm releasing theses are not the same order they were being written. Though, Map Hunters is the only one that has the old style, but from now on, this is my new style. If you haven't seen the old style, just go to the other stories on my profile and you can say if you like this style or the old one more. But let me explain some things in this chapter that are not in my intro as well as the things in the story that may need a little bit of explaining. First off, the whole galaxy is taken over but Cieter (which you will see in the next chapter). Secondly is that the rangers except Dominic have no idea what Power Rangers are. This is because in my universe, the official rangers (MMPR-Ninja Super Steel) are actually a TV show like it is to us and it doesn't spread throughout the galaxy. Third, this is a FIVE person main team. The other rangers will be met soon, but not next chapter and not at the same time. Fourth, the Ranger's first mission is to start freeing slaves and such as well as find the other Rangers to complete the main team. The idea is that they will build to trying to save the universe one planet at a time.**

 **Final thing, Dominic is based on Star-Lord himself is it wasn't obvious. So that's the last of the explanations so, tell me what you think of the story and this team of rangers before the full main team comes together. So, NEXT TIME ON SOLAR GUARDIANS!**

 **TITLE:** The Elites of Planet Cieter

 **SYNOPSIS:** As Dominic learns about the planet of Cieter and how his powers were made, a new Visitor is released to take him back.

 **Till Next Time Y'all, Remember To Review and Happy Reading :-)**


	2. The Elites of Planet Cieter

_Solar Guardians 3×02: The Elites of Planet Cieter_

 **Heeeyyyyyyy, what's going on homies and homettes; This is Trey-El here hitting y'all with another chapter of Solar Guardians. So, this chapter is just going to be more universe building. The first chapter built a starting mythology around the Black Hole and this one will build the mythology an history behind Planet Cieter, where the rangers set up their base. I don't have much more to say so, let's get going.**

 **CHARACTERS**

 **Red:** Dominic Robinson

 **Yellow:** Kozav

 **Blue:** Nukkia

Commander Khyph

Alda

JaRar

Meratara

S.R.F Sentries

Quasar

Sonav

Vre

Kror

Zra

Vap

Vloma

Kelex

Rovers

 **DISCLAIMER: I do** **NOT** **own the Power Rangers brand, only the characters in this story.**

 **So, without further delay, Let's Read Y'all!**

* * *

 _Space; Milky Way Galaxy, 2058_

Dominic awoke to the sound of Nukkia's voice from an intercom.

"Dominic, wake up. We have arrived.", she said.

Dominic was sleeping on the console of his section within the teams' ship; the red base section. The fight against Huntara and becoming a Power Ranger tired him to a point where the only thing he needed was some sleep to regain his energy. Nukkia was still adamant that Dominic went back to Cieter to get some medical assistance. Even though he didn't want to go, Dominic really didn't have a choice anymore; he put on one of their morphers and was now one of them which meant that he would have to go back and learn about Cieter. He didn't want to go learn, he had to learn many alien languages by force, and his head still hurt from the experiments all these years later.

He sighed, "Time to fully be a ranger. Or am I a Cietian soldier? Renegade?", he asked himself aloud.

Dominic felt the ship land and got to his feet before stretching, making sure he wasn't tense as he set foot on this new planet. He saw Nukkia and Kozav enter his portion and look at him.

"You ready for this?", Nukkia asked him.

"Well, do I have a choice?", Dominic responded sarcastically.

"I mean, if you want I can take you to Earth so you can find your family.", Kozav said.

Dominic laughed, "No Kozav, I'm committed to saving the galaxy now that I have the powers to do it.", Dominic told him.

"You may have the powers, but do you have the endurance?", Nukkia asked.

Dominic looked her way, "I hope so. Now, am I going to see Cieter or what?", He asked both Nukkia and Kozav.

Nukkia signaled Dominic to follow as she and Nukkia left the area. With Dominic behind them, The two rangers opened the main doors and let their human ally see Cieter in its entirety. The area he saw had purple leaved plant life, a cyan blue colored sky, and whitish clouds. Looking towards the city, Dominic saw a highly technological city with a multitude of golden buildings with gardens surrounding some of them.

"Huh.", Dominic said.

Nukkia squinted in his direction, "What is it?", she asked.

Dominic looked at her and said, "On Earth, we tended to think that alien worlds would look vastly different than that of our own. Now I'm seeing this and thinking I'm back home somewhat."

Kozav smiled, "Then you'll get used to this place?", he asked Dominic, who nodded his head.

Nukkia moved in front of Dominic, "Well, you still have much to learn about this place before you are ready to live here full time.", she told him.

Dominic rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, about that; can I just start that tomorrow?", he asked the female.

Nukkia smirked, "Why start tomorrow when you can start today?" She stated before beginning to walk towards the city.

Dominic scoffed as Kozav began to walk as well before then walking towards the city. Walking through the streets of the city, Dominic garnered multiple stares from the surrounding populace. Nukkia told Dominic that they are all staring because he is the first human they have ever seen and that humans are to Cietians what aliens are to his own race. Feeling suddenly insecure, Dominic inched closer to Nukkia, who chuckled at his action.

"Be careful puppy dog. You get too close and people might start questioning what we are.", the blonde alien female stated.

Dominic looked at her through his peripherals, "Wlouldn't what that now would we?", he shot back.

Nukkia smiled, "Exactly.", she said before losing her smile.

Dominic focused his attention forward as he bumped into a female, making her drop her papers that had the schematics of a Solar Morpher on them. She had mocha colored skin, smiliar to a mixed person of black and caucasian heritage, with green eyes that rested underneath a pair of black glasses. She also had dark yellow hair that was put up into a ponytail. She had a white coat with gold lining on it that covered her black, turtle-necked outfit with a gold belt around the waist.

"Mera!", Kozav shouted before helping her up.

Mera rubbed the dust off of her coat, "Thanks Kozzy.", she said before looking at the human who knocked her down, "Who's this?"

"This is Dominic. He is a human and is now our Solar Red.", Nukkia stated.

Mera's eyes went wide and she shook Dominic's hand vigorously, "H-h-hi! I'm Meratara, I've never seen a human up close or at all before, so sorry if I come off a little flabbergasted!", she said hurriedly.

Dominic raised his eyebrow, "Dominic...you can stop shaking my hand now.", he said, Mera immediately withdrawing her hand.

Mera looked to Nukkia, "Where'd you find him?", she asked.

"On the Planet Myroy. From what I saw, he was escaping enslavement. I brought him back here to check for any injures he may have sustained.", Nukkia answered.

Kozav tapped Dominic's arm, "Still sorry about that; I didn't see you standing there.", he told the human.

Dominic rolled his eyes, "I told you, it's okay. Mistakes happen and when I get done with this check up, Nukkia will see that I am perfectly fine.", Dominic responded.

Nukkia then grabbed his arm and dragged him off, with Mera and Kozav following close behind.

* * *

The prison hall was silent in fear as Sonav walked past each cell slowly, staring at every single alien trapped behind the bars. He wasn't in a particularly good mood due to Huntara's failure, and he was waiting to find someone to release it on. Kror was following close behind, scanning each cell for their inhabitants.

"What do we got Kror?", Sonav asked.

"Don't rush my brilliance Sonav. Just because you failed like I knew you would, doesn't mean you have the right to let your rage out.", Kror told him without looking up.

Sonav sped over to his comrade, "I'd love to see you do better worm.", he challenged.

Kror scoffed, "Watch me.", he said before looking at the device he had in his hand, "Be a dear and release Prisoner PK-43."

Sonav found the prisoner and opened its cell. Inside was a male looking alien with dark brown skin wearing the same grey jumpsuit as the other prisoners. His eyes were closed and he was turned towards the wall.

Kror walked inside and scanned him, "Kelex?", he asked.

The alien identified as Kelex's skin started to smoke up, "What?", he asked roughly.

Kror smirked, "Do you want a chance at freedom?", he asked he smoking alien.

Kelex turned towards Kror, his eyes glowing a fiery orange before he smiled.

* * *

Dominic looked around the room that he was pulled into by Nukkia. It was the bridge of a control room, lined by screens and panels. Many operatives were manning the stations, presumably watching for any Black Hole fleet that would be near-by. In the center of the room sat an adult male, who seemed to be the commander of the resistance. First thing Dominic noticed was the man's pale hair, shockingly yellow in contrast to his brown colored skin. His green eyes were watching the area as if prepared for anything to leap out at him. His uniform was fully white except for his shoes, which were black; however, his uniform shirt had gold all around it, with the added addition of golden epaulets that hung from his broad shoulders. He also had the same S.R.F. logo on his left peck, but in gold instead of the standard silver color that Nukkia and Kozav had on their jackets.

"Commander Khyph, we have returned from our mission.", Nukkia stated, with her as well as Kozav and Mera saluting him.

Dominic looked around to see that all eyes were on him. He felt small under their gazes, not sure what they meant in regards to the human that was now in their main office.

"Who is this Nukkia?", Khyph asked, staring at Dominic thoughtfully.

"His name is Dominic Gabriel Robinson. He escaped from the prison ship he was placed on and bonded the Red Solar Spinner, Sir.", Kozav told his commander.

"From the appearance of a full name, I assume he is from Terra.", Khyph said a loud.

"Yes sir, the first Terran we have ever been in contact with.", Nukkia said as Khyph stood up.

Dominic watched as the Cietian commander grabbed a cane and made his way over to him. Khyph stopped in front of Dominic, standing tall and proud at least 6 inches taller than the human. Dominic looked up to the man, who's green eyes scanned him relentlessly. Dominic got nervous as he began to question if he was in danger. As if reading Dominic's mind, Khyph extended his hand to him. Dominic let out a re-leaved breath and shook the Commander's large hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Robinson, it seems you have been drafted into our ranks.", Commander Khyph told him.

"I guess so.", Dominic agreed, "So what exactly have I been drafted to?"

"The Cietian army. More accurately, the S.R.F.", Khyph told him.

Dominic nodded his head and looked around to see another Cietian male looking at him. He had black hair that lapped over his blue eyes.

The man walked over to Commander Khyph, "So, what is this I hear about a Red Hero?", he asked angrily.

Dominic kept his mouth shut as Khyph turned to the man, "Listen JaRar, I understand you've been training for the role; but, the terran seems fit enough to run the squad.", the commander said.

JaRar turned to Dominic, "So Terran, what do you know about Cietian history? It's government? How about our customs?", he asked.

"Uhhh, I know that you guys have a sub group called the S.R.F.", Dominic said innocently.

JaRar shook his head, "Yikes. Sir, if he is going to be our red, I think I should teach him about our planet.", he told Khyph, who nodded in agreement.

"Okay so, when do I get a uniform?", Dominic asked a loud.

Nukkia then grabbed his arm, "First off Dom, I need to bring you to the clinic. We still don't know if you have any injuries.", she told him before dragging him away.

JaRar turned to Kozav, "Hey, Koz?"

Kozav turned to the older male, "Yeah?", he asked.

"Where'd you find him? Why is Nukkia so adamant that he goes to the clinic?", JaRar questioned.

"Well, I may have almost...uh...killed him.", Kozav said, JaRar looking at him slack jawed.

* * *

Vre was sharpening his blade with Zra's medical tools before the nurse herself took them away.

"Could you not waist my tools on your rusty blade?", she asked.

"I need to be ready for battle at all times.", he responded.

"As if you get to do anything outside of this ship. I've only seen you unsheathe your sword when you practice.", the nurse replied.

"That's because you don't leave the ship witch.", Vre said back.

Zra slapped Vre, who stood up and put his sword to her throat.

"You dare slap a warrior of my caliber? I should have your head.", Vre said menacingly.

Zra chuckled, "You kill me and our king will torture you to death. I'm sure you don't want that, do you?", she mocked.

Vre snorted, "Listen to me and understand: if you think that I will not take your life in threat of torture, you are sadly mistaken. I'm a survivor in every way while you would never survive a second. Don't play with me woman.", he told her.

"You weren't saying that when I had your heart in a vice a few years ago. Right Vre?", Zra said to her attacker.

Vre removed his blade from her and turned his back, "Why must you continuously bring that up? It's a relic of the past.", he reasoned.

"I'll stop using it when you stop getting on my nerves coward.", she responded.

Just as Vre was about to say something, Vap and Vloma entered the room.

"Our king needs us.", Vloma stated.

"He said it's important.", Vap followed.

The two left the room, followed by Vre and Zra, who both shared a glare with each other.

They stepped into the main control room, where they saw Sonav, Kror, and Kelex standing in front of Quasar. Kelex had on some red armor instead of his grey jumpsuit.

"We are all here my king.", Vre said.

"Good. First things first, in a few days, we will be leaving this planet.", Quasar told the group.

"If I may, why are we going to leave sir?", Zra asked to her king.

"With the human being stolen, the Cietian army could have our base discovered any second. We must leave before this happens.", he told them all.

"So sir?", Vap began.

"Will we all leave?", Vloma finished.

"No. I will leave half of the army here so that we can still contol the planet.", Quasar responded, "Now, speaking of control, we have a new planet and a possible way to get the human back."

Kror stepped in front of everyone, "Thanks to my hubris, meet Kelex.", he introduced.

"He's from the planet PyKro, where they can use fire in any way, shape, or from.", Sonav added, "The plan is to lure out the human, get him back, and then take the planet we have eyes on. Understood?"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

Dom layed back as the scanner above him stopped moving and shut off.

"Am I good to go Nukkia?", Dominic asked his ally.

"One sec, I have to do a deep check for anything weird.", Nukkia stated, looking at Dominic's x-ray. She then spotted something in his neck muscles.

"Dom, come here.", Nukkia commanded.

Dominic walked over, "What is it?", He asked.

Nukkia pointed to the object in his neck, "What is that?", She asked.

"My translate module. Helps me know what others are saying.", Dom told her, "The Black Hole jammed it into my neck after I was kidnapped."

Nukkia looked at him, "How much did they do to you?", She asked.

Dominic didn't answer, only staring at the screen.

Nukkia's expression softened, "You can talk to me you know. I'm not an enemy.", She said.

"We just met, not sure of that yet.", Dominic said.

Nukkia scoffed, " But you were sure enough to help me and Kozav.", She stated.

"Listen, if you two failed, I was as good as captured. I had no choice.", Dominic told her, "Anything else?"

Nukkia turned away sadly, "No.", She said simply.

Dominic's expression softened a bit as JaRar walked into the room, "Is he ready for learning?", The Cietian asked.

Nukkia turned to JaRar and nodded, not even looking at Dominic, who was looking at her.

"Alright, well come along human. You have a lot to learn.", JaRar said before walking off.

Dominic took one more look at Nukkia before following JaRar out of the medical bay.

"Hey so, where are we going exactly?", Dominic asked.

"The Cietian Base's main library. There, you can hopefully be prepared to join our ranks; unless of course, you don't think you can do it and I can take that device off of your troubles.", JaRar told him.

Dominic scowled, "In your dreams muscle head. Don't be jealous because you can't get glorified.", Dominic shot back.

"You know, you got quite the lip on you huh? Do you think you can't be hurt by anything? If you even want to see the outside of these walls again, you have to learn.", The Cietian responded.

The two walked into a huge circular room that had multiple bookshelves stacking up to the roof. In the center was a single desk with two chairs and a thick book on it.

"First thing's first, go sit at the table.", JaRar commanded.

Dominic obliged and sat down and looked at the huge book as JaRar sat down himself.

"So, that is the rule book for anyone enrolled in our crusade. You have to memorize all of that.", JaRar said.

Dominic looked at the book, "How many pages are in here?", He asked worriedly.

JaRar thought for a second, "About 900 or so pages. So, you better get to it", JaRar told Dominic, the human going slack jawed.

* * *

On the planet Vykrolia, the inhabitants walked the roads and was going on about their days. All of a sudden, a ship fell from the cloud and made a loud clang as it hit the ground. Many people walked towards the object and stared at it, thinking about what it could be. The object bursted open and Rovers began to shoot at the civilians, Kelex and Sonav stalking behind them.

* * *

Dominic was in the middle of reading the rule book when an alarm went off in the library.

"What's happening?", Dominic asked.

JaRar stood up from the chair he was sitting in, "Black Hole attack. I need to go.", He said.

Dominic looked past him and saw Nukkia running along with Kozav.

"Well, I'm going too.", Dominic said, closing the book.

"You should stay here and finish learning.", JaRar warned.

Dominic turned to him, "Yeah, right!", He said before running off.

The two entered the main room, seeing Commander Khyph giving orders. Dominic stood next to Nukkia, who shuffled to the side.

"What do we got?", Dominic asked.

"Black Hole activity on the planet Vykrolia. We need to go and help.", Khyph said.

"Yes sir!", Nukkia and Kozav said before running off, Dominic following.

"So Nukkia? How are we going to get there?", Dominic asked his blue ally.

"Teleportation. Quicker than the ship.", She said as the three entered a chamber, "Are you ready or do you not trust me enough to tell?", Nukkia mocked.

Dominic let out a sarcastic chuckle, "Haha, so funny. I think I'm ready though.", He said.

Nukkia smirked, "We'll see.", She said as she and her team were covered in a white light.

* * *

The three reappeared on the planet Vykrolia, seeing the Black Hole forces nearby. Sonav then locked eyes with Dominic.

"Ahh, looked what the cat dragged in.", Sonav stated.

"Yeah, I'm here. The question is, what are you going to do about it?", Dominic asked.

Sonav laughed before saying, "You got a big mouth, let's see if you can back all that talk up."

Dominic stepped forward, "We shall,", he pulled out his Solar Spinner, "Ready?!"

Nukkia and Kozav pulled out their Spinners, "Ready!"

"Solar Spinners Engage!", They said, pressing the button on the spinners before plugging them into their Morphers.

 **==S.R.F. MORPHERS ON!==**

They then pressed the button on the top of the spinners again.

 **==SOLAR MORPH!==**

"Solar Spin!", they screamed, spinning the rings on the spinners.

 **==REVOLUTION!==**

A red ring shrunk and slammed into Dominic, creating his ranger suit.

 **==RED 1!==**

A yellow ring shrunk and slammed into Kozav, creating his ranger suit.

 **==YELLOW 2!==**

A blue ring shrunk and slammed into Nukkia, creating her ranger suit.

 **==BLUE 3!==**

"Elite 1! Solar Red!", Dominic exclaimed.

"Elite 2! Solar Yellow!", Kozav yelled.

"Elite 3! Solar Blue!", Nukkia shouted.

"Elite Guardians of the Universe!", They all said.

"Power Rangers...", Dominic began.

"Solar Guardians!", All three yelled.

Sonav raised an eyebrow, "Power Rangers?"

Kelex turned to him, "I don't know either, but I'm ready to battle!", He said.

The alien then ran towards the rangers to fight, although, Dominic ran past him towards Sonav. Dominic summoned his sword and went for a slash that missed Sonav entirely.

Sonav laughed, "Seems like your rage still hasn't left you yet, huh Terran?", he mocked.

"Shut up! I'm going to take you out right here, right now!", Dominic shouted before running back in.

Kozav ducked a fireball as Nukkia shot at Kelex with her guns, "We got to be careful. This guy is skilled in his flame technique.", the yellow ranger stated.

"I know, but we have to find a way to stop him.", Nukkia said.

Kelex charged up, "You two are in for a world of pain!", Kelex announced before shooting a massive fireball at Nukkia and Kozav.

The two jumped out of the way, but the fireball hit a nearby building and dosed it in flames.

"Crap! We have to get in there!", Kozav stated.

"You're right Koz.", Nukkia agreed before looking at Dominic, "Dom!"

Dominic struck Sonav with his blade, "Busy at the moment! You guys can handle it!", he said.

Kozav turned to Nukkia, "I don't need help Nukkia. Handle the flame master, I'll save the people.", he suggested.

Nukkia nodded before shooting at Kelex again and allowing Kozav to run into the building. Kozav entered and saw many destroyed pillars and furniture before hearing screams up stairs. He ran up to find a blocked off door way and a family in a room behind it. Kozav summoned his axe and went to cut the object blocking the door, but found it to be too tough for a regular strike. Not wanting to risk the family's safety, Kozav touched the side of his helmet.

"Dominic, I'm going to need some help in this building.", Kozav said into a mic in his helmet.

Dominic activated his mic, "Kozav, you can handle it. Besides, what I'm doing is important.", Dominic said before dodging an attack from Sonav.

Kozav looked at the blockade and then grabbed it. He struggled greatly, but was able to slightly lift it up.

"Come on! You need to move!", Kozav shouted to the family.

One by one, they crawled out of the room and ran through the front door. Kozav dropped the stack of pillars and ran to the front door as well, but when he got there, an explosion knocked him off of his feet and onto the street. Nukkia looked to him, but was pounced on by Kelex, who continually threw fireballs, one catching Nukkia and knocking her back. Kelex then began to stalk towards Kozav, who was unable to move away. Nukkia rushed to her feet and grabbed Kelex.

"Dominic! Get Kozav to the ship, now!", she yelled.

Dominic tried to strike Sonav and again failed, "You're going to have to do it, I have to end this.", he responded.

Before Nukkia could say anything, Kelex spread flames across his body and began to burn Nukkia before throwing her down by Kozav.

"This is the scorching truth, this is the end for you both!", Kelex stated before creating a giant fireball and hitting the two rangers with it.

The two de-morphed and held themselves in pain. Sonav jumped back from an attack before Dominic saw his teammates in pain. He went to run to them, but was hit in the back and grabbed by Rovers that were close by.

Sonav walked in front of Dominic, "Seems like anyone close to you is destined to lose their lives. Finish them Kelex!", Sonav shouted.

Kelex charged another fireball as Nukkia reached out form Dominic, who was trying to fight the Rovers that held their grip on him. In a flash of light however, the rangers disappeared, leaving nothing but Black Hole forces.

* * *

The three rangers fell onto the floor of the teleportation chamber, which opened soon after. Dominic couldn't hear what was being said as his memories from the day he was stolen from his planet flashed into his mind rapidly. He powered down and allowed himself to pay attention to his surroundings. The first thing he saw was Kozav on a stretcher, holding his stomach as he was rolled away, Nukkia following close behind while clutching her arm. Dominic then saw JaRar walk up and grab him by his shirt.

"What was wrong with you?! How could you let this happen?!", JaRar yelled to an unresponsive Dominic.

"Enough JaRar! Back away.", Khyph said as he walked into the room.

JaRar immediately let go of Dominic, "Sorry sir, I let my emotions get the better of me.", he said.

Khyph nodded to JaRar and walked over to Dominic, who wasn't looking at anyone, "Are you okay Dominic?", the commander asked.

Dominic looked up with fearful eyes, but nodded.

Khyph sighed, "I'm going to have to take your morpher until you are ready to step onto the field again. You blatantly ignored your team's safety and got them hurt. You will immediately go back to learning all about our protocols and history before you come back for it. Understood?", the commander asked.

Dominic nodded and handed over his morpher before walking past his commander towards the library.

Khyph, with a worried look, turned to JaRar, "Go help him learn.", he commanded.

"Of course sir.", JaRar said before walking off in Dominic's direction.

* * *

"So let me get this straight: Instead of getting the human, you decided to play with him like a toy?", Kror asked as he and the other Black Hole generals sat opposite of Sonav.

"Listen to me, we almost had him.", Sonav began.

"Almost is not the same as having him. You had your enemy, our enemy, at your mercy. You chose to do nothing with the chance.", Vre stated.

"You let all of us down Sonav. How do you think the Commander is going to feel about this?", Zra then asked.

"All of you need to get off of me. No of you were brave enough to step out there.", Sonav stated.

"Is that right?", Vre asked, looming over Sonav, who stood up to look him in the eyes.

"I don't believe I stuttered, did I?", Sonav sarcastically asked.

Kror rolled his eyes, "What is you two fighting going to solve? Who is more manly or something? We have bigger worries than that.", the scientist stated.

"Right, the human.", Sonav said as he slowly turned away from Vre.

"We need to force the human back out in the open without the interference of those other two.", Zra reasoned.

Kror smiled, "I got an idea, as usual. We should send Sonav to the desert planet the human escaped on while sending Kelex onto another planet. The human will think of Sonav as the priority and will go for him while the other two will go to stop Kelex. That is how we defeat and conquer.", Kror explained.

Sonav nodded, "Then what are we waiting for?", he asked with a smirk.

* * *

Dominic read the book in front of him carefully as JaRar watched nearby. He wondered what was going on with the human as he had not said a word since he began reading.

JaRar stood up from his seat and sighed, "So is this how you're going act from now on? You have a team to lead you know.", he explained.

Dominic continued to ignore the alien, who huffed in frustration and began to walk away, Dominic watching as he did so. The human then looked past JaRar to see Nukkia walking in. The female said something to JaRar before walking towards Dominic and sitting down in front of him.

"You alright? you seemed off when we got back.", Nukkia stated.

Dominic sighed, "Yeah well, it happens right? How's Kozav?", he asked.

"He's perfectly fine, should be up and about soon actually.", Nukkia revealed.

Dominic closed the book he was reading, "Listen Nukkia, I'm so sorry for what happened out there. I should have listened or just looked past what I was doing.", he said.

Nukkia smirked, "We all get emotional sometimes. That's just how we are by design. I have to ask though, what is the deal between you and Sonav exactly?", she asked pointedly.

Dominic took a deep breath, "He was responsible for taking me from my home, among...other things...", Dominic trailed off.

Nukkia stared at the human for a little before putting her hands on the table, "Listen, I know what happened when you left Earth to before we found you may be sensitive for you, but you have to trust me or we won't be able to stop the Black Hole.", Nukkia told him.

Dominic sighed, "I know that, but I don't know anything about you or Kozav to feel like I can trust you two.", Dominic stated.

Nukkia shifted in her seat, "If you want to know anything, you can ask.", she revealed.

Dominic looked at her before turning fully to her, "Alright, well, how exactly did you get here?", he asked.

"Well, I actually had to fake my death to protect my family. I was a rich girl you know, and that comes with people knowing your family. I wanted to fight for my world, but at the same time, I couldn't risk the life of anyone I cared about. So, I did what I had to do and 'died'.", Nukkia stated.

Dominic took a second to think, "Does anyone know that you're alive?", he asked.

"No. Better that they don't.", Nukkia answered simply.

The two sat in silence until Dominic said, "Sonav got my dad killed."

Nukkia stared at Dominic with a compassionate look as he continued, "My dad was an astronaut. Someone who ventured into space in order to find any information they can. On one mission, my dad stated that he saw a figure on the moon, but that when it saw him and his allies, it fled. He came back and was able to convince everyone of it, so, he got the opportunity to go back to space and find any sign of life. He had promised to come to my dumb school events when he came back.", Dominic said, he and Nukkia sharing a chuckle over the last line.

"Anyway, me and my mom were there for the launch day. The biggest day of my dad's life ended up being his last. I remember holding him in my child arms as he just, died. I was captured and experimented on for years until I was 'perfect'. When I learned that Sonav was the alien that my father found, I wanted nothing more than to see him dead. Today was a chance, and I went for it. I didn't think about you or Kozav needing help, and you both almost died in front of me. I just can't help it when I see him, I just let my anger get the better of me. Sometimes, I just wish I could forget my dad and move on, but I can't.", Dominic finished.

Nukkia then gave Dominic a tight hug, "I had no idea.", she said quietly.

Dominic hugged back, "I know.", he said.

Nukkia let go of the hug and grabbed Dominic's shoulders, "Listen, I know it must be hard to keep all that hatred bottled up, but you have to. Whenever you see him, take a deep breath; it could clear your mind in the heat of the moment.", she said.

Dominic looked away, deeply thinking about the advice he just heard. All of a sudden, an alarm went off and Nukkia stood up.

She ran to the door but turned around, "We'll be alright, I promise.", she said before leaving.

Nukkia met up with Kozav, the two stepping into the main command center.

Kozav spoke first, "Sir, what's going on?", he asked.

"We have two Black Hole readings. We're sending you two to the weaker one.", Khyph stated.

Nukkia furrowed her eyebrows, "But sir, what about the stronger one?", she asked.

"It wants to establish contact with us.", Khyph said.

The video screen then phased out to show Sonav on it, _"_ _Hello fools._ _"_ , the Black Hole member said.

Nukkia stepped up, "What do you want?", she asked roughly.

 _"Simple, you give me the human, and we will leave you alone. If not, Kelex will destroy the planet he is currently on."_ , Sonav explained.

Khyph crossed his arms, "No way are we doing a deal with you. The Terran stays here.", the commander said.

 _"You have no choice. Either give me the human or pay the consequences. Last chance."_ , Sonav warned.

"No.", Nukkia said.

 _"Fine, then I must inform Kelex to destroy the planet."_ , Sonav said before cutting off the transmission.

Nukkia and Kozav ran to the teleportation chamber and were transported to the planet Kelex was on just as Sonav got there.

"Even better, now we can destroy this planet and the both of you.", Sonav stated.

"Not happening. Ready?", Nukkia called out.

"Ready!", Kozav shouted.

The two pulled out their Solar Spinners

"Solar Spinners Engage!", They both said, pressing the activation buttons and putting them in the morphers.

 **==S.R.F. MORPHERS ON!==**

They then pressed the button on the top of the spinners again.

 **==SOLAR MORPH!==**

"Solar Spin!", the duo called out, spinning the rings on the spinners

 **==REVOLUTION!==**

A yellow ring shrunk and slammed into Kozav, creating his ranger suit.

 **==YELLOW 2!==**

A blue ring shrunk and slammed into Nukkia, creating her ranger suit.

 **==BLUE 3!==**

"Hahaha, time to finish you both!", Kelex said as he ran towards the similarly charging rangers.

Sonav stood and watched as Kelex began to fight. Kror then appeared behind him and looked at the fight.

"I'm guessing the Terran didn't show?", Kror asked rhetorically.

"Face it Kror, they are not letting him into this. They know I can handle him.", Sonav cockily said.

"Right. You handle him so well that he escapes you.", Kror mocked, gaining a glare from Sonav.

Nukkia shot at Kelex, who dodged the bullets before shooting a fireball at her. Kozav ran up and knocked the fireball away before running up and slashing Kelex. As the two rangers stood attentively, Rovers appeared to attack Kozav, leaving Nukkia alone. The Blue soldier pain no attention to the situation with Kozav and immediately ran towards Kelex.

Kozav dodged multiple attacks as he began to cut down the Rovers ahead of him. But the more he cut down appeared to create more of them. Meanwhile, Nukkia wasn't doing much better than Kozav was. She was able to dodge most of the attacks coming her way but was eventually caught by one of them right in the gut. Rolled out of the way of one of the blasts and got to one knee, shooting Kelex again. The alien responded by summoning a surge of fire and creating a blast-wave that took out Nukkia, Kozav, and a portion of Rovers who were closer to the wave's origin. Rovers began to try to attack a downed Kozav as Kelex threw Nukkia away from her yellow ally.

* * *

Back in the command center, Meratara, JaRar and Commander Khyph were watching the fight. Khyph didn't want to send out their sentries as there were higher level Black Hole members on the scene.

"What do we do Commander?", Mera asked.

The Commander said nothing, but took out the red S.R.F. Morpher and handed it to JaRar.

"Get the Terran, we need him now.", Khyph said.

JaRar nodded and rushed off towards the library. He entered to find Dominic reading still. He ran up and put the morpher in front of the human, who looked up.

"Nukkia and Kozav are in trouble. They need reinforcements now.", JaRar stated.

Dominic shot up and grabbed the morpher, running out with JaRar following.

Dominic ran into the teleportation chamber and waited to be sent to the area where his team currently was.

"Before we send you, I need to tell you that Sonav is out there.", JaRar explained.

Dominic paid no attention to it, "Doesn't matter. Let's go.", Dominic commanded.

As JaRar transported him away, Dominic began to morph.

* * *

Dominic appeared from a mix of white and red lights in his ranger suit. He saw Nukkia being stalked by Kelex as well as Kozav being flanked by Rovers. Dominic summoned his sword and ran in towards Kelex as the alien charged up one of his massive fireballs. Dominic ran up and aimed Kelex's fireball at the Rovers just as is was released, destroying the foot soldiers in one take.

"Just me and you now!", Dominic said as he struck Kelex on the back.

Sonav saw Dominic and smiled, stepping forward slightly, "Human! Let's finish what we started!", he yelled, getting Dominic's attention.

The red ranger then looked to Nukkia, "Just breathe.", she said to him.

Dominic turned back to Kelex and took a deep breath before rushing in for and attack. As Dominic ran up, Kozav slashed Kelex across the back before Dominic jumped up and brought his sword down onto Kelex's chest. Before Kelex could recover, Nukkia stood up and continually shot at the flame conjurer, putting him back down.

"Time to put of the fire.", Dominic said before plugging his Solar Spinner into the hilt of his sword and pressing the button on it

 **==FINAL ATTACK!==**

Dominic then spun the ring on the Spinner

 **==SOLAR SLASH!==**

Dominic ran in and slashed Kelex with red energy, making him spark. Dominic looked directly at Sonav as Kelex fell behind him and exploded.

Kror nodded, "Wow. The human has emotional strength now.", the scientist said as he reached into his pocket.

Sonav got into a fighting stance as the rangers began walking towards him, bumping into Kror.

"Relax, we will be fine.", Kror said, pulling out a short gun and shooting at the area where Kelex exploded.

As the ground rumbled, Kror and Sonav took the chance to teleport away. The Rangers looked back to see Kelex appear and then grow into a giant.

"My burning fire is everlasting!", the fire monster exclaimed.

"Um, do we have anything for that?", Dominic asked.

"Uh, we have our ship, but I'm not sure if that will help.", Nukkia said earnestly.

Kozav activated his mic, "Commander, we need our ship.", he said.

On cue, the rangers' ship arrived and they boarded in, going into the individual cockpits.

"Kozav, let's do separate formation.", Nukkia said.

"Yes ma'am.", Kozav said.

"What is separate formation?", Dominic asked.

He was answered when Kozav's yellow section and Nukkia's blue section separated from Dominic's main portion. Kozav's part kept the Gatling-guns while Nukkia's kept the main thrusters. Dominic's part displayed weaponry not seen before as well as new thrusters.

"Okay, let's do this!", Dominic shouted as he flew towards Kelex.

Kozav was first to attack, using the side mounted Gatling-guns to shoot at Kelex multiple times before zipping away from a fireball. Nukkia rushed in next, using guns on the side of the thrusters to cloud Kelex's vision before Dominic rammed into him and flew past.

"Screw shooting. This is going to be a roller derby!", Dominic exclaimed.

Kelex roared before spewing fire at the 3 ships.

"How do we beat him? Any ideas?", Kozav asked.

"None whatsoever. Dom?", Nukkia responded.

Dominic spotted a lever on the control console, "Do you guys have a level on you controls?", he questioned.

"Uh, yeah.", Nukkia said.

"Positive.", Kozav stated.

"Okay, pull it on my mark.", Dominic said, grabbing the lever, "3...2...1...Go!"

All three pulled their levers and all 3 ships flew up into space.

"Did-did I just win?", Kelex asked.

* * *

In space, Kozav's ship split apart into the two Gatling-guns and cockpit, all three pieces turning upside down. Dominic's cockpit folded down until it laid flush against the bottom of itself and a head sprung from the middle section. Finally, Nukkia's ship split apart into the mid section and main thrusters. The secondary thrusters on the mid section rotated downward 90 degrees and the front of the main folded upward the same amount. Kozav's cockpit became a chest piece and the Gatling-guns became arms. The main section of Nukkia's ship became thighs while the secondary thrusters became the shins and feet. The legs plugged onto the back of Dominic's ship while the Gatling-guns plugged onto the sides and the cockpit of Kozav's ship plugged onto the top, making Dominic's ship the torso and head of the robot. The three rangers ended up in one cockpit as the robot's green eyes lit up.

* * *

With Kelex watching, the robot landed back onto the surface of the planet and stood valiantly, ready for battle.

"What is this thing?", Kozav asked as he and Nukkia looked around in amazement.

"So Dom, did that Ranger show you watched have a name for this?", Nukkia questioned.

"Yeah, they called it a Megazord. Now, let's get to work!", Dominic said before pushing the levers on his console forward.

The Megazord's head went forward, its limbs not moving as it fell face first. Kelex then descended on the Megazord,blasting it with fire.

"What do we do?!", Kozav asked.

Dominic remembered how the zord formed, "I think we all have a different role. Kozav, you're the arms. Nukkia, you're the legs. I'm the body.", he said.

The three pushed their levers forward and the megazord began to push itself upright through the flames before using the Gatling gun on its wrist to blast Kelex away.

"Nukkia!", Dominic shouted to the female, who pushed her levers forward.

The megazord ran forward ad kicked Kelex in the gut before knocking him down with its arms. The robot then picked Kelex up and gave it a headbutt before kicking him in the ribs.

As Kelex reeled back, Dominic saw a port for his Solar Spinner. He plugged it in, pressed the button on top, and spun the ring. The barrels of the Gatling-guns enveloped the hands as the charged with red energy and aimed the guns at Kelex. Kozav pulled the trigger on his lever and the Megazord shot Kelex with red bullets, making the alien spark before falling over and exploding.

"We did it!", Kozav yelled out, giving Dominic and Nukkia hi-fives. Nukkia then gave Dominic a thumbs up, the human giving one back.

* * *

Back at the main base for the Black Hole, Sonav was preparing the launch of the _S.S Assault_ battleship that was going to serve as the new base for the main Black Hole members as well as a new docking point for the enslavement ship that Sonav owned. As Sonav boarded the ship, he was met by Quasar himself who didn't looked pleased. Sonav was not surprised to see Kror behind Quasar, in fact, whenever someone else did wrong and Kror was involved, Kror never states his involvement unless it looked positive for him alone.

"Am I to understand that the human got away despite your superiority to him?", Quasar asked.

Sonav faced his king, "Sir, it was not completely me. Kror was there during my second attempt and wanted to run away at the first sign of trouble.", he said.

Kror scoffed, "As I said sir, Sonav can never take responsibility for his failures. You saw it yourself my king, I was here the entire time.", Kror told Quasar, who grabbed Sonav.

"I suggest you stop failing me Sonav. It was on your watch that the human escaped to begin with, and now you can't even capture him back? How shameful.", Quasar said before letting Sonav go.

As Quasar left, Kror snickered silently at Sonav, mocking him. Sonav raised himself to his feet as the shuttle took off into space, leaving its home world behind without a second thought.

* * *

Dominic looked in the mirror within his new room. He was given the official S.R.F jacket, a red version of Kozav with the same grey areas and same silver badge. He was also given a pair of dark jeans, white sneakers, and a red long-sleeve shirt. He also wore his dad's pendant prominently, wanting to keep his father's memory alive. Dominic then heard a knock on his door.

"Come in.", he said.

The door opened to reveal Nukkia,"Hey Dom.", she said.

'What's up?", Dominic asked.

Nukkia looked around at the room, "How do you like the room?", Nukkia asked.

Dominic jumped onto his bed, "Oh, it's perfect. Really fits me you know?", Dominic joked.

The female laughed, "Nice to see that you're having a good time with it.", Nukkia said.

Dominic sat up, "Hey uh, thanks for the advice. Really helped me out in the long run.", he admitted.

Nukkia shook her head, "Well, my live did depend on it you know.", she jokingly told Dominic, "Actually though, thanks for trusting me enough to tell me about your father. It really meant a lot."

Dominic nodded as they both heard a knock. The two rangers looked and saw JaRar standing there.

"Sorry Nukkia but Red one, you still have some learning to do.", he said.

Dominic groaned, "Can this wait please? I was trying to relax the rest of today.", Dominic stated.

"Nope, if you want to be ready for the next fight, you got to finish the lessons. So let's go.", JaRar reasoned.

Dominic got up begrudgingly and followed JaRar out of the room, but not before mouthing the words 'Kill me' to Nukkia, who simply laughed at the human before leaving the room herself.

* * *

 **First update on anything since April, but first update on this story with began in February. Last strech of school got to me. I was thinking to myself, "I'm going to commit to these stories and actually update them on an at least slightly regular basis.", that's when I decided to get a summer job which has not worked out sadly but hey, it's life. Anyway on this chapter, it's about 6 months old but I got it done. It's so funny because I was stuck at the scene where Dominic told Nukkia he didn't trust her for so long. Then I got stuck on the part of Kelex's first fight. I don't know what happened, but for some reason, I just got hyper charged and finished it so hey, good for me. Overall, I like the chapter as is. Yes, I didn't get into the history of Cieter like I wanted but I have a whole story to do that, same with the Black Hole and everything else I have planned so yeah.**

 **SYNOPSIS TIMEEEEEEE**

 _ **TITLE:**_ Elite 4

 _ **SYNOPSIS:**_ After a tough battle against a Black Hole visitor, Commander Khyph sends the team to find a certain contender for the power of the Green warrior.

 **Till Next Time Y'all, Remember To Review and Happy Reading~ Trey-El :-)**


End file.
